


[MMMM4M] Gaymers' Gangbang

by margo_moon



Category: Script Offer - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom, m4m - Fandom
Genre: Degradation, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Gonewildaudio, M/M, blowjob, gwa, m4m - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon
Summary: This script is written by an adults, to be performed by adults, to be read and listened to by adults. This is strictly 18+.You looked through your boyfriend's internet history, and it looks like he's been craving a "hardcore reverse gangbang". Well, you're in lockdown, so unfortunately you can't fully bring that dream to life, but you can do the next best thing. Enter your three friends, who are more than ready and willing to dominate and degrade your sweet little boyfriend.
Kudos: 57





	[MMMM4M] Gaymers' Gangbang

**Author's Note:**

> I've chosen four random names, which I will enclose in {brackets} - they are totally optional, in fact, it would be very hot to replace with your own screen name (for example, my screen name is margo-moon, if this script were for me, I could change it to Margo. But alas, I am not an M4F.)
> 
> {Noah} - the boyfriend. He sits at the computer, sees his girlfriend's browser history, and hatches a plan.
> 
> {Jared} - Degrades listener by condescension and patronizing. "Such a cute girl..." Very bubbly and excited.
> 
> {Roman} - Very dominant, barks his orders, tries to steer the whole situation.
> 
> {Michael} - Suuuuuuuuuuuper mean, most degrading.
> 
> Feel free to improv as much as you like and edit lines as you please.
> 
> Sound fx are optional - it might be fun to have the 3 friends with a "through-the-phone" filter before they're put on speaker. That could make it very immersive and real when they're put on speaker and the filter is removed - but this is just a suggestion :+)
> 
> Bear in mind, the three guys on the phone are jerking off almost the whole time. Once the headset is put on the listener and they start ordering her, they can start jerking off. Please do a lot of panting and groaning and grunting and growling, we love hearing it all <3
> 
> And most of all, have fun!

**{Noah}:** So, guys, what do you think?

**{Jared}:** God, what an opportunity, {Noah}... this would be hard to pass up, man. Your boyfriend is adorable.

**{Michael}:** And from what you've told us, he's going to agree immediately. Which is a pity, honestly, because I'd love to hear him struggle.

**{Roman}:** Get on with it, {Noah}. You know I'm not a patient man.

**{Noah}:** Alright, alright! (calling out) Baby, could you come here a sec?

(pause)

No, nothing's wrong - hey, I'm on a call with some of the guys. Say hi!

Good boy. You're so cute.

Listen... I wanted to talk to you about something.

No, it's okay, it's fine if they overhear. I mean, you might get a little embarrassed, but hey, it's really no big deal.

Just, um... remember... it's okay to say no.

Aw, sweetheart, you look so scared...

**{Jared, Michael, Roman}:** [laughing]

**{Noah}:** Guys, shut the fuck up.

Basically, what I saw was that you went on my computer and didn't even clear your history... and what did I find?

"Hardcore gay gangbang" porn. You left that for me to see, didn't you?

Hey, don't get all bashful... It's okay, really.

No, I just didn't know just how filthy you were, so it caught me off guard... I had to talk to someone about it, so I talked to the guys...

Here's the thing. I'd totally bring that exact fantasy to life, but we can't right now, because of the lockdown... but I thought we could do something else in the meantime.

Hey, put this headset on. I think the guys can fill in the blanks.

[{Noah} puts the headset on him]

**{Noah}:** Yes, they can hear you. Go ahead, boys, don't be shy now.

**{Roman}:** Hello there, baby boy. It’s nice to hear your voice. We’ve heard so much about you. I’m {Roman}.

**{Jared}:** And I’m {Jared}. I’m so pleased to meet you, honey.

**{Michael}:** And I’m {Michael}. We’re all gonna get to know you very well today.

**{Roman}:** Let's tell you what's going to happen.

**{Jared}:** No, no, let me tell him! You know I'm the one who's been crushing on him the longest.

**{Michael}:** Shut up, you two. We've all wanted to take this little slut for a long time now.

**{Roman}:** See, the thing is, we're going to fucking dominate you.

**{Jared}:** Of course, we wish we could join you in real life...

**{Michael}:** But instead, we're just going to degrade you while {Noah} uses your filthy, slutty ass.

**{Jared}:** Did you guys hear that little gasp? Aw, man... such a cute little thing, already eager for us.

**{Roman}:** What's Noah waiting for? I can't even see him, and I know he's already rock hard for us.

**{Michael}:** How could he not be? He’s nothing but a desperate little whore.

**{Noah}:** Remember, baby, you can say no...

**{Michael}:** No, he can't. He knows what's good for him. He wants to be used. He wants to be a dirty exhibitionist slut, don't you?

**{Jared}:** Tell {Noah} to rip off your clothes, honey. And get him to take a picture of you. I want to see just how hard you already are...

**{Roman}:** Oh, you're so polite , saying "Yes, sir..." You already know your place, don't you?

**{Noah}:** Oh, they want a picture? Okay, baby, pose for the camera...

**{Michael}:** Guys, check the chat. Noah's already sent us the picture. God, I want to leave fucking bruises all over him…

**{Jared}:** As soon as this lockdown ends, you will.

**{Roman}:** But there's one thing about this picture. Why aren't you on your knees, babyboy?

**{Jared}:** Aww... the little whimper...

**{Michael}:** Beg Noah to fuck your face, whore.

**{Jared}:** Beg better. I know you can.

**{Roman}:** God, I'm getting so hard hearing you beg, baby...

**{Noah}:** Aw, you're so pretty when you beg... how could I possibly say no?

[{Noah} grunts as he fucks listener's throat}

**{Michael}:** Oh, you hear that, guys? He's finally being used the way he needs to be.

**{Jared}:** God, I want that fucking mouth...

**{Roman}:** When we finally get to claim him, I'm taking his mouth first, {Jared}. He's mine, aren't you?

**{Michael}:** No, Roman... he's  _ our  _ little whore. We can all take turns fucking that throat. Why aren't you gagging on his cock, bitch?

**{Jared}:** {Michael}, do you always have to be so mean?

**{Michael}:** Yes, yes, I do. It's what he needs.... Mmh . Listen to that. Does your poor little throat hurt, slut? ...Good. Get Noah to choke you while he fucks it.

No, don't fucking talk, he can't hear you anyway. Just take his hands and put them around your neck.

**{Noah}:** God, I really do approve of all these orders you're getting... You want me to use that throat to jerk myself off? Hmm? 

Fuck, I love seeing the outline of my cock there...

**{Michael}:** You're just his little fleshlight, aren't you?

**{Roman}:** Enough. I want to hear him beg for Noah to spank his little ass.

**{Noah}: ...** Hmm? What was that?

[laughs] I can hardly hear you with your mouth stuffed full of cock, baby... you need to be a little more clear.

**{Jared}:** I think we're going to need him to take off that headset. His begging is cute, but...

**{Roman}:** But Noah needs to hear us too. He shouldn't get to pick and choose which orders to take.

**{Jared}:** Yeah, soon enough the poor little thing won't be able to speak at all...

**{Noah}:** Baby, why are you taking off the headset? Is it too much?

... Ohhhh, I see. They want me to hear them, too?

Okay, hold on a second, guys, let me just put you on speaker.

**{Jared}:** Can you hear us now, man?

**{Noah}:** Yes, I can.

**{Roman}:** Tell us what that throat feels like, dude.

**{Noah}:** Oh, guys, you really are in for a treat once this damn lockdown is over. Here, listen to this.

Baby, take me all the way down. No, further. I want to see my whole cock disappear and hit the back of your throat.

**{Jared}:** God, I can hear that gagging again... such a sweet, good boy...

**{Michael}:** He's not good enough yet. {Noah}, pinch his nose.

**{Noah}:** But then he won't be able to breathe...

**{Michael}:** And? Who gives a fuck? He doesn't need to breathe. All he needs is to choke on your cock.

**{Noah}:** Mmh, yeah, baby... aw, he's struggling...

**{Jared}:** Give him a break!

**{Michael}:** Don't you fucking dare. He doesn't deserve oxygen. Keep your cock there until his eyes roll back.

**{Noah}:** God, his throat gets so tight when he can't breathe... and it looks like he loves it.

**{Jared}:** I've changed my mind, this was a great idea... Those moans, fuck. Such a cute little boy.

**{Michael}:** Didn't I tell you?

**{Noah}:** Okay, baby, breathe. Get your breath back. That's a good boy.

**{Roman}:** Babyboy, I believe you still haven't begged Noah for something.

Don't pretend you forgot. Do I have to order you again? Do I have to order Noah?

**{Noah}:** You don't order me, {Roman}. You order him . And I'll use him however I like... you're just here as a nice little embellishment.

**{Jared}:** We must be a pretty fantastic embellishment, then, because he's moaning and gasping so adorably.

**{Roman}:** It's time to beg him to torture your cute little ass, baby boy. 

**{Noah}:** Mm, good one, {Roman}. How should I do it, baby? 

**{Michael}:** C’mon, {Noah}, he doesn’t get a choice . Bite him, grope him, dig your nails into him until he's a screaming mess. Make those cheeks fucking raw and sore.

**{Jared}:** God, what a pretty sight that would be... Go on, boy. Spank him… rub it in… tease him...

**{Noah}:** [starts spanking, rubbing, biting, etc]

**{Roman}:** Good job, baby boy. You're taking it so well. I know Noah isn't gonna hold back... he’s not that kind of guy, is he?

**{Michael}:** He’s told us all about how good he fucks you, slut.

**{Jared}:** How you take it so fucking well... How he pounds you until you can't even think anymore.

**{Roman}:** How does that make you feel, baby boy? Knowing that your boyfriend brags about you every day, huh?

**{Jared}:** It makes us so jealous , honey... We're so excited to get to fuck you, aren't we?

**{Michael}:** Hmm, I don't know. I think we need to hear how much of a fucking he can take.

**{Roman}:** Good call. If he’s really such an exhibitionist slut who wants all his holes filled, we need to hear his.

**{Noah}:** Oh, guys, you won’t be disappointed.

**{Jared}:** Do you live up to all your bragging though, {Noah}? Or could we fuck his tight little hole better than you?

**{Noah}:** Oh, you won’t get to. You can use his mouth and his cock, but this ass belongs to me .

**{Roman}:** Ugh, I should’ve guessed as much. Well, at least we know for sure that his throat can take a beating.

**{Noah}:** It sure can… You’re such a good boy, aren’t you?

**{Michael}:** He has to prove it, {Noah}. Stop being so nice to him. he doesn’t even fucking deserve it.

**{Noah}:** Jeez, {Michael}, I knew you were mean , but fuck…

**{Jared}:** {Michael} might be mean, but he’s damn right. Give him your cock, {Noah}. I want to hear him.

**{Roman}:** How’s that ass looking, {Noah}?

**{Noah}:** Mmh, it looks so raw … How does it feel, baby?

**{Michael}:** Fuck, I love hearing those little whimpers.

**{Noah}:** I think you’re ready for me to take you now, love. 

**{Roman}:** God, I’m so wet right now.

**{Noah}:** Bend over the desk. Now. Right in front of the monitor.

**{Jared}:** Oh, {Noah}, turn on your webcam! I want to see him!

**{Noah}:** What do you think, sweetheart? You want these boys to see you too? You want to be seen and know they’re all fucking themselves to your slutty body?

Well, let me just set up.

**{Jared}:** God…….. Take a look at that, boys.

**{Roman}:** You’re so fucking sexy, baby boy.

**{Michael}:** I can’t wait to see him get fucked .

**{Roman}:** Tease his filthy little hole with your cock, {Noah}.

**{Jared}:** Oh, fuck, he’s already moaning just from that .

**{Michael}:** Beg for him to use you, you little whore. Tell him you’re his fucktoy and make him use you like a little fuckdoll.

**{Noah}:** Oh, I’m going in…

**{Roman}:** Don’t go so slow, {Noah}. Fucking slam into him. He deserves nothing less.

**{Noah}:** You’re right. [loudly grunts]

**{Jared}:** God, that scream . I’m losing my fucking mind. What a sweet boy.

[{Noah} starts fucking him, hard and fast}

**{Michael}:** Use him, {Noah}. We want to see him moan and shudder all over that cock.

**{Noah}:** You gonna take all this, baby? You gonna take every fucking inch of my cock it pounds into you, over and over?

**{Michael}:** Don’t forget he’s just a worthless little fucktoy, {Noah}. Fucking use him.

**{Jared}:** Moan for us, honey. You sound so fucking good. I’m already getting close.

**{Roman}:** Now hold on, {Jared}. We all want to come, but we’re all gonna cum together when he begs for it.

**{Michael}:** Tell us what you are, you fucking whore. Are you our little slut? Hmm?

**{Jared}:** Say it, honey. Say it fucking louder.

**{Roman}:** Answer the fucking question, baby.

**{Noah}:** Oh, good boy .

**{Roman}:** Are you {Noah}’s little fucktoy, huh?

**{Jared}:** Yes, keep saying yes, fuck …

**{Michael}:** And what are you good for, hmm?

That’s right. You’re only good for pleasing {Noah}, aren’t you?

**{Noah}:** Oh, you’re getting close, baby… I can hear it in your voice… I’m getting close too…

**{Roman}:** Don’t let him come without your permission, {Noah}.

**{Jared}:** Give us those sweet little whimpers and begs, honey. Come on, let us hear you.

**{Michael}:** I’m getting close too, but I think that whore deserves some more spanks first. He's been such a naughty little boy for us.

**{Noah}:** Mmh, can do. How about you guys count for me, huh? You tell me how many to give him.

**{Jared}:** Hah, I think we can do that…

**{Michael, Roman, Jared - either in unison or in turns}:** One. [{Noah} spanks and grunts after each number]. Two. ...Three. Four. Five. Go on, man, you can go harder…. Six. Seven. Yeah, baby, scream for us. Eight. You want to cum? Keep begging. Nine. Mm, tell us how raw that ass is… Ten. 

**{Noah}:** That’s enough. I need to see my little exhibitionist slut come. Come after all these guys use you to get off. Come, baby. Come for me, now. Come for all of us. Look right in the webcam and fucking come. Come .

[Everyone comes~]

~Afterglow~

**{Jared}:** God… that was so fucking hot. You’ve got such a cute boy, {Noah}. You’re very lucky to have him, man.

**{Roman}:** You did so well, baby boy.

**{Michael}:** Just imagine being full of our cum too, hmm? 

**{Noah}:** Mm, you are a little cumslut, aren’t you?

**{Jared}:** So fucking sweet… he can’t even speak.

**{Noah}:** Such a good boy…

**{Michael}:** Oh man, I’m so fucking excited to use him, {Noah}.

**{Roman}:** And I’m sure baby boy is excited too, hmm?

**{Jared}:** Of course he is… 

Give him a kiss from us, {Noah}. 

**{Roman}:** He deserves it.

**{Michael}:** He took it all so well. All that degrading, that pounding, that ordering, that patronizing…

**{Noah}:** Mm. [kisses] You’re such a good boy, baby. Come on, let me hold you.

**{Jared}:** Mm, we’ll give you guys some privacy so you can recover.

**{Roman}:** Do you have some water?

**{Noah}:** Oh yeah, right here - drink up, baby.

**{Michael}:** Mm, take good care of him. He needs to be ready for us to break him in real life.

**{Roman}:** We’ll talk to you later, {Noah}.

**{Jared}:** It was lovely to meet you, honey.

**{Michael}:** Bye!

[optional: hang up noise]

**{Noah}:** I’m so proud of you, baby… So, what did you think?

[chuckles] Hmm, good boy. Do me a favor - never delete your history. I want to see exactly how depraved you are, and always give you the fucking you need.

[kisses] Good boy.


End file.
